


Gunpowdered Dress || Benjamin Tallmadge

by tomhollandsmaryjane



Category: Benjamin Tallmadge - Fandom, Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandsmaryjane/pseuds/tomhollandsmaryjane
Summary: Evangeline Mcadams has known Major Benjamin Tallmadge ever since they were young. Through the years they have known each other, they became closer and eventually had a love for each other. After Ben left for the war and Eva's brother was killed in battle, she disguised herself as a male and is now part of the Continental Army without Benjamin's knowledge.





	1. Chapter One

~Setauket~

Evangeline looked down while tears fell freely down her face as she struggled in the chair that she was tied to. She was to wed her beloved although when her father had discovered where she was to run off to, he has forced her to a chair with a pistol to her head. 

She had known her beloved, Benjamin Tallmadge, for as long as she could remember. They were inseparable and he was with her all night after her mother had passed away. Her father, Henry Mcadams, was a strict loyalist and did not approve of the young man. He believed for him to be a bad influence for his daughter and did not approve of his rebellious ways.

"Why would you even want to marry him? He is nothing more than a disgusting rebel and you know that!" Henry shouted keeping the pistol close to the center of her head.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "Because I love him! Why can you not see that father!"

He enclosed his hand around her throat and leaned close to her face. "I have warned you about that boy and you have never listened. I am forbidding you from getting married to him and you are not allowed to see him again. I know everyone in this town and if I hear as much of a whisper of you two, there will be hell to pay."

~One week later~

Evangeline had the hood up on her cloak as she stood near the riverbank, waiting patiently for her beloved. She yelped feeling arms wrap around her and being lifted in the air glancing behind her to see Ben. She smiled softly when she was set down and hit his chest laughing.

"My god Ben, you terrified me!" 

Benjamin chuckled while he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. "Well I wanted to surprise you one last time."

Eva sighed and looked down placing her hands on his chest. "I don't want you to go off to war," She whispered and laid her head on his chest. She let out a content sigh hearing his heartbeat, knowing it would speed up once she would announce the news of her pregnancy.

"I have something for you," She suddenly said breaking the silence. She pulled away and took out a golden locket from her corset, pressing it into the palm of his hand. "So you would never forget me."

Ben looked down at the locket and opened it, smiling at the painting of the woman in front of him. He looked back to Evangeline and pulled her close kissing her once more. "I would never forget you Evangeline. And I promise that when I return home, we will get married."

~One year later~

Evangeline looked down at the letter that they have received from the Continental Army reporting that her older brother, Jonathan, has died in battle. She had tears falling as her dark eyes scanned each word for the fifth time.

"He deserves this, he should have never sided with those rebels," Henry growled.

"He is still your son father and you should mourn," She said, her voice cracking.

The man turned towards his daughter and narrowed his eyes. "He betrayed me and put a dark mark on our family and the same is with you! He has never been my son and you will never be my daughter."

Eva stood up and suddenly slapped her father across the face. "You will regret your words father," She growled before grabbing her cloak and storming out.

 

She bent down on the borders of the camp belonging to the Continental Army, glancing up as she rubbed dirt upon her face and hands so she would hide more of her feminine features. She blew out a breath and stood up, pulling up her baggy trousers and tied back her hair with a ribbon. The clothes had belonged to her late brother so they were a little big on her.

Evangeline glanced around while she walked into the camp, keeping her hat low. She walked into the biggest tent of the camp which she assumed belonged to the commander-of-chief. She walked in and looked around as the men in the tent stared at her, sighing when she saw Benjamin.

"May I help you?"

She turned to the source of the voice and nodded her head at General Washington. "Yes sir, I...I would like to join the Continental Army."

Washington tilted his head and furrowed his brows. "And what is your name boy?"

"Eric Carter, sir."


	2. Chapter Two

~Setauket~

Evangeline rubbed her very round stomach and smiled lightly. She had never had the courage to tell Ben that she was with child when they were saying their final goodbyes although she had sent a letter to him a month ago, informing him of their child although she had never received a letter in return. When her father had found out however, he had disowned her, telling her that it was a disgrace to carry a rebel's child and she has been living with Anna ever since.

She gasped feeling a sharp pain in her stomach and looked towards Anna when she gave her a concerned look. "Evangeline, are you alright?" She asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Y-yes," She responded and winced feeling another pain.

"By god, you are giving birth Eva!" Anna exclaimed and instructed Abigail to get the midwife while she helped her best friend get comfortable.

 

Evangeline's dark hair stuck to her sweaty forehead as she held the crying baby girl in her arms. She smiled softly while stroking her full head of light hair, a physical trait that she has gotten from her father.

Anna smiled as she watched her friend and tilted her head. "I'm sure that you and Ben have never talked about children, but what are you planning to name her?"

"No, we have never talked about children," She confirmed laughing a bit and smiled back to her daughter. "And I am planning to name her Annabelle Tallmadge," Eva whispered and sighed a bit.

 

~One month later~

Evangeline had a light smile on her face as she read the contents of her beloved's sweet letter. Benjamin had informed her of how excited he was to be a father and that he could not wait to return from war to meet their daughter. She looked up hearing crying and rushed to the bassinet and furrowed her brows a bit.

"Annabelle," She whispered noticing her face was turning a purplish-blue.

Eva had tried not to panic while she picked up her daughter and rocked her in an attempt to calm her down. She looked around in the large room as she heard her crying slow down until it had finally stopped. She had went wide eyed however when she did not feel the infant breathe.

"Annabelle?" She asked and slowly pulled back, tears forming in her eyes when she saw that her face had completely turned blue, her chest no longer moving. "N-no. Dear god, no!" She cried holding her child close.

 

~Present, Continental Army Camp~

Evangeline sighed as she was on the dirt ground, sitting on her knees. A pile of gauze was next to her as she wrapped her breasts, knowing that would be her biggest giveaway of being a female. She made sure to have many layers and that it was not loose. She stood up and buttoned up her shirt that was too big for her before she headed out. 

It was only her first week on the camp grounds although the soldiers did not seem to like her, or Eric, just because she was scrawnier and weaker than the rest. She glanced around at the soldiers as she walked through the camp, many of them giving her looks before turning away. Eva sighed as she made her way to get breakfast which only consisted of a hard piece of bread and one slice of cheese. 

"Oi, Carter!" 

Evangeline looked up and a frown tugged at her lips seeing Adam Huntman, the only man that has verbally picked on her at the moment. She looked down at her mug of ale as he came closer. 

"Piss off," She mumbled into her mug and looked over when it was knocked out of her hand, spilling onto the ground. 

Evangeline stared up at the man and gasped when he punched her in the nose. She stumbled backwards, holding onto her bleeding nose before she was able to regain her balance.

"Now it's your turn," Huntman stated holding his arms out. 

She growled and went to punch the soldier, only for her fist to be caught and another punch being sent to her lip. Evangeline winced when she was pushed to the ground and closed her eyes tight although she didn't feel pain once more. She slowly opened her eyes to see Benjamin pushing the other soldier away while Caleb helped her up. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Ben asked looking between the two men. 

"I was just training him, he's too weak to be in this army," Adam replied looking to the major. 

"We need every man we can get Huntman. Now go before I report you to Washington," Ben instructed before turning towards Eric. "Are you alright?"

Evangeline nodded and winced while Caleb dabbed at her wounds with a handkerchief. "Thank you Major Tallmadge and Lieutenant Brewster," She said quietly. 

Benjamin nodded and looked over when a messenger walked over to him with a letter. He opened it and furrowed his brows, his lips tugging into a frown. 

"What is it Ben?" Caleb asked concerned.

"It's Evangeline...she sent this out a while ago and I am just now receiving news that our child has died," He responded and shook his head before storming to his tent, a crash being heard shortly after.


End file.
